Field of the Invention
A process for waterproofing leather at low pH-values and leathers manufactured thereby
The present invention relates to a process for waterproofing leathers, furs, and other fibrous materials wherein the use of dispersing or stabilizing auxiliary agents with the water repellent renders the previously usual, but undesirable high pH-values no longer necessary to achieve a good water repellent action.